


donuts hole 下

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/06/17补档孕期
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	donuts hole 下

（七个月后）

樱井翔怀孕了，这是电视台从上到下众所周知的事实。

松本润近来推掉许多通告日夜护送陪伴着他，离开一分钟都不行；再加上樱井翔的肚子已经到了八个月快要临盆的地步，走路都需要别人搀扶，搞得周围一众斯达夫想不知道也难。可是这事对于松本润是件喜事，对于其他人却都是头疼脑热的大麻烦。团综的导演不得已叫停了樱井翔定期出外景的个人企划，原先预定六月才发售的新单PV也只能在他肚子显怀之前连夜拍摄，不过这些都不是最难办的事。

其他的节目樱井翔都能想办法能免则免，最多也就是赔给广告商一些违约金，既然能花钱搞定那就都好解决；但是每周一次的NEWS ZERO直播若是突然无缘无故就少了一人主持，电视台可就真的解释不清了。一对夫夫带着工作人员待在导播室里苦思冥想了几个小时，总算得出一个坐在评论席中只留半身出镜的小把戏来暂时解围，也算是能够骗过观众和饭的眼睛瞒天过海。

很快又到了周一必须直播的日子，松本润带着樱井翔早早就到了演播厅，轻手轻脚托着他的后腰将他扶上椅子，又弯下腰调整好了座位的高度让他坐得舒服。处在孕期的Omega肚子圆滚滚地凸得厉害，到了深夜时段整个人都显得有些浮肿，早就再不可能穿上正常的西装西裤装作若无其事；松本润不想他被衣服裹得紧绷难受，忙把衬衫靠下的三颗纽扣松开，任衣摆虚虚地遮在腹上给胎儿保暖。

至于摄像机拍不到的下半身那就更没必要穿得过于正式了，录制开始之后，松本润站在画面外右侧的布景处关切地注视着恋人全身的一举一动，生怕出了什么岔子，自己也好第一时间上前帮忙。齐胸高的主播台下，樱井翔穿着松本润从家里特地带来的水蓝色睡裙和棉麻拖鞋，和上半身严肃正经的新闻主播形成鲜明对比，却又在他身上达到一种意外和谐的效果。镜头里的樱井翔自信得体，不需多看提词器也能优雅端庄地侃侃而谈，讲到得意处时那两只不安分的小脚还会藏在桌子底下高兴地晃起来，看得松本润嘴角掩不住地笑。

听到导演宣布关机，樱井翔努力挺直的脊梁一下子就从靠背椅上泄了气地软了下来，松本润知道他累，赶紧三步并两步地走过去递上为他准备好的常温拿铁，插上吸管让他喝个痛快。杯子里的水平面逐渐下降，樱井翔的腮帮子也鼓得满满，一直吸到装不下了才咕咚一口全喝下去，末了还皱着个八字眉委屈兮兮望住松本润，“这大夏天的，要是能喝冰的就好了。”

松本润受他哄骗的次数多了，现在可不吃这一套，“这里的空调温度开得可不高，你是不是忘了上个月吃冰激凌吃坏肚子的事了？”

“润君……”

“哎等等等，”松本润最怕他撒娇，所以这回语气坚决，发誓再也不随便依了他，“今天你说再多也没用，我绝对不会再心软了的。”

但他显然高估了自己的定力。自打坐上回家的保姆车开始，樱井翔各种花式求饶的套路就没停过，松本润被他缠得铁不下心更拗不过他，又回头想想他的确是已经隔了好长时间都没碰过冷食了，刚订好的原则也就随手抛到了脑后，在路边赶紧找了家24小时便利店就下车去给樱井翔买吃的先。

路过收银台结账的时候，松本润的目光不经意就瞥见了货架上的一大排避孕套，他犹豫了片刻，最终还是管住了手没买；比起自己忍忍就能过去的想要亲近的欲望，松本润果然还是不想让爱人受难来迁就自己。上车后，他把纸袋里的草莓酱甜甜圈和走冰咖啡一起放到樱井翔的面前，小心翼翼地替他撕开甜品的包装，亲自将那点心喂到对方的口边。樱井翔调皮地向后躲了躲，深红色的草莓酱一不小心就沾得他下巴和脸颊满嘴都是；松本润盯着那脏得诱人的饱满双唇看了看，已经拿出纸巾的手忽然又缩回了口袋，飞快地凑上去在他嘴上狠狠舔了一下。樱井翔没有抵抗却总归有点惊讶，话中没有一丝谴责的意味，“好啦，别闹啦。”

“让我抱抱你。”

松本润的声音听起来异常疲累，眼中的血丝在昏暗的车灯下尤为明显。在这怀孕的八个月中他始终压抑着不舍的心情，不想在樱井翔面前露出一点倦态；可就算他是站在生物链点顶端的alpha，在最首先的大前提下他也毕竟是个正常的自由人。松本润终于耐不住寂寞地环上了樱井翔的身，爱人的肌肤温热而让他安心。

车前的司机听见后座二人的谈话，眼神也开始欲盖弥彰地透过后视镜左右乱瞟。樱井翔不想当场揭穿把大家关系弄僵，但也把这一切看在眼里。于是他轻拍着松本润的背，小声附在他耳边温柔地低语，“还在车上呢。”

“一会儿，就一会儿。”松本润的手臂丝毫不愿避嫌地越勾越紧，吸着鼻子去嗅樱井翔身上母亲独有的遮也遮不住的奶香味道，“我都好久没有抱你了。”

保姆车继续平稳地行驶在凌晨的无人公路上，引擎的发动让整个车厢有些微弱的震颤；还没动过的吃食零零散散地洒了一地，樱井翔垂头吻了松本润，一下，两下，三下，四下，直到相互纠缠，彼此感受体温。樱井翔无比珍惜眼下的这个时分，他们霸占着时间，吞噬着生命，又创造出时间，孕育出生命；这世上好像从来没有“能要”和“不能要”，现在他只明晃晃地看见了“想要”和“不想要”。

毫无疑问，樱井翔当然想要。

怀孕以后的樱井翔其实变了不少。

曾经的他总把自己武装成浑身带刺似的意气风发，心里一直有股傲气压不下去，但如今樱井翔的心境早已平和了许多，只要他和松本润两个人都好，其他事情似乎也就没有那么重要了。有时松本润外出工作的下午，樱井翔会对着镜子重新打量眼前这个宛如新生的自己：半球的肚子真实而甜蜜，母亲的身体带着慈悲的宽容，彰显出从所未有的无关性别的坚强，并不是什么痛苦的负担。他捏捏自己的脸，尖尖的下巴虽然还在，但本来就肉嘟嘟的双颊倒是真的胖了不少。不过这又怎么样呢，他可是一个要当母亲的人了啊。

进屋的时候，樱井翔像个要迈入婚姻殿堂的新娘一样走得极慢，雌性激素的分泌让他多了几分柔美的脆弱，晃晃悠悠地步履带摇。黑色鞋跟清脆响亮地踩在玄关的地板上掷地有声，松本润的手汗津津地搭在恋人的脸上一寸寸地抚摸过额心到眉角最后落到身无寸缕的胸脯上，比起先前任何一次性事都更加紧张又期待。

樱井翔坐上了客厅的餐桌任他对自己上下其手地捏捏抱抱，羞怯着咯咯咯地笑，“我们这个样子，会不会吓到肚子里的宝宝？”

“不会。”原本贫瘠的胸前为了出奶而挤出一对漂亮的丰乳，不比女性那般高耸，却也熟美可人，颇有弹性。松本润把头整个埋进浅浅的小沟里喜欢得不行，十指嵌入发育完全的肉峰揉勒出一阵红一阵白的凹陷；下唇磨过扩大的粉色乳晕，转而用嘴去衔那两颗挺拔的乳头，又大又软地好不舒服，“我只是……先替他尝尝罢了。”

微涨的乳房贴上略有些清冷的脸颊，没剃干净的坚硬胡渣若有若无地划过娇嫩的皮肤引来一阵阵吃不消的急促心跳，樱井翔面部潮红地夹住站在自己双腿间的人，雪白的胴体染上了些欲火的温度，不由得窸窸窣窣顺着裤缝蹭了几下。

松本润感应到了对方的小动作，暗自一喜便把右手探进了樱井翔的下体，藏在耻毛下的私处果然已有一股细流悄悄流出。黏糊糊的液体像是给自己打了一针催化剂，松本润没有耐心多想，扒着樱井翔的大腿就掰开穴口的两片媚肉插了两根手指进去，湿热的触感像个泥潭一般简直快要将他吞没。那洞随着孕夫的呼吸开开闭闭带来起伏的松紧，勾得松本润弯起指尖在那肉里抠挖抽送，樱井翔仰起身子逼出一段酥麻的颤栗呻吟，扭了扭屁股却把松本润夹得越来越紧。

“唔，味道很好，你放轻松……”

樱井翔听见爱人的指导，还不知所谓就晕乎乎地点头顺从，可两根手指的快感实在过于蜻蜓点水，他轻车熟路地凭着记忆抓上松本润早已勃起的阴茎，难以自持地握住柱身就要往自己身下插。Omega的小手软软糯糯没有力气，松本润被他一团棉花般的掌心捏得飘飘然，遂也忍不住哼哼起来，陶醉地享受着对方含情脉脉的抚摸，大脑逐渐亢奋。松本润明白樱井翔的心思，唇齿终于有意放过那已经被啃咬得红肿的乳尖，却在离开之际又使坏地将右边的肉珠小幅度地向下拉长，疼得樱井翔嗷嗷地直叫求饶。

松本润当然无意折磨他的恋人，只是每当樱井翔意乱情动，那双宝石似的眼睛盛满泪水的情状真让他沉醉地痴迷，一副无垢高洁的模样能点亮人所有意图侵犯的邪念，松本润现在只想像对待野狗一样给他戴上刻着自己名字的专属吊牌和项圈，使劲儿把那浑圆饱满的屁股一把分到最大，拿出最下流粗暴的姿势操得他哭不出声。但如今樱井翔已经有了孩子，松本润只得赶紧断了这些念想；于是他切切地咬着牙，索性顺了樱井翔的意，举着怒挺的男根二话不说就插入肉穴前后搅动，一时间屋内靡靡之音相继响起，腿间的淫水也沿着阴茎从交合的缝隙一滴滴地落下桌面流了满地。

可松本润虽然毫无保留地干得卖力，脑中却仍是想着方才的事得不到慰藉，身下的老二不甚满足地很快又胀大一圈，捅得对方惊叫连连。松本润责备自己失了理智，竟然生出如此暴虐的主意，但也的确生起不满的闷气，迟迟不肯吭声。他不忍心叫一个孕夫跪在地上撅起屁股给他操干，却总有办法进出那锁了好几个月的菊门。他往四周环视一番，目光突然落在桌上刚刚开封的婴儿玩具，连忙空出一只手夺过一颗带铃铛的塑胶软球，趁樱井翔不注意就要往他屁股里塞。

“你！你做什么？！”原本昏昏沉沉的情绪猛地被唤醒，樱井翔的身体沉重苦于无法挣脱，只好歇斯底里地喊起来，身后感受到异物却像开了闸的水龙头一般又泄出了一堆蜜液。

“我都为了这小家伙憋了八个月了，我先玩玩他的玩具又怎么了。”松本润忽然奶声奶气地仿佛一个闹别扭的小娃娃被抢了自己的心爱之物，下一秒又沉下语调显出饿狼的本性，一手拿着小球旋转着方向将它送进嗷嗷待哺的后穴，“顺便也让你提前适应一下产卵的感觉。”

球里的铃铛随着激烈的活塞运动唧零零地发出声响，沉寂已久的甬道毫不客气地被那冰凉的圆珠强行撑开了蜿蜒的皱褶，樱井翔条件反射地拱起身子向前扑倒，正好被松本润一把拥进怀里。这肛交的感觉并不难受，说实话反而有些新奇的有趣；体内炙热的肠肉迅速就把玩具融成了和自己相同的温度，球体表面凹凸不平的曲线花纹也跟着身体的抖动，压在甬道的敏感点上来回摩擦。除了混乱不堪的场面和停不下来的铃铛声让他爽得极难为情以外，樱井翔对于这种带着浓厚情色占有欲的恶劣刺激基本上完全无力招架，只能脸皮薄地把头躲到松本润背后欲拒还迎地把球吃得更深，将它牢牢锁在自己的身体里面前后滑动。

“那么现在，你要、要用力把宝宝生出来了。”

松本润的老二已经对准女穴的生殖腔口成了结，如今只差临门一脚，他却忽然渐渐停了下来。二次高潮的omega被他困在射精的边缘急得哭腔都要冒出来，起身挠着他的脖子连忙催促着快点继续，双腿却被恋人慢慢抬起扛上了肩，整个人半腾空地折叠起来挂在松本润身上同无尾熊没有两样。

“听话，用力，实在不行就让我来帮你。”

樱井翔红着眼圈受不得这样的戏弄，但还是乖乖地夹紧屁股试图把那软球从自己体内吐出来，只是这一用力就又让玩具顺着敏感的甬道滚了起来，即使拥有肠液的润滑也能感到火辣辣的疼。毕竟是初次模拟生产，樱井翔显然有点力不从心，他也知道其实只要自己说了安全词就能不必受罪，却死死咬着下唇不肯松口。樱井翔想靠自己为松本润生孩子，要是现在连这么个直径才几厘米的小球都生不下来，那么到时候的分娩过程根本就是无稽之谈。

他又摆动着腰肢尝试一番，泪水蒙得樱井翔眼前一片模糊什么也看不清，他依然死死搂着松本润的后颈没法放手，意识朦胧中只听见“啵”的一声，那球便总算又唧零零地掉到了地上，顺便带出一串包浆的粘液。松本润高兴地把软了大半的可人儿放回桌面，紧接着又奋力挺了十好几下来安慰这还没喘匀气息的omega，终于抖了抖身子彻底释放在对方的体内。

“你做得很好，很好。”

松本润把樱井翔射在自己小腹上的精液刮了下来放进嘴里舔了舔，浓厚得仿佛奶油蛋糕的最顶层叫人欲罢不能。还沉浸在高潮余韵中的恋人笨拙地胡乱抹着头上的汗把刘海弄得四散凌乱，反撑着手臂坐在桌上可爱得像只用完了力气的布偶熊。

“我，我能不能，把刚刚没吃的甜甜圈吃掉？”

怎么到了这个时候还想着偷嘴，松本润没好气地点头应允了他，想起家里该是还有些甜食的存货，就没好意思告诉他之前买的东西早就被他扔在保姆车的座位下面了。可是甜甜圈再甜，又哪里比得上眼前这个小妖精美味多汁；也许就是因为他总是看不到自己身上那些个能让人恋得疯魔的地方，他才更加讨得人爱不释手的喜欢吧。

大概这辈子自己都是离不开他的了，松本润这样想着，嘴角就又控制不住地笑了起来。


End file.
